Spa Day
by ThePurityPrincess
Summary: The girls go to spa for a relaxing day. One set back: Chibi-Usa. How can the girls enjoy a quiet day at the spa with a always energy filled and restless girl.
1. The Return of ChibiUsa

After killing Chaos and all other known enemies, all of the senshi got together one afternoon for a relaxing day at the spa. A day earlier before the planned spa day, everyone got a surprise. While Mamoru and Usagi were taking a romantic through the park, each with an ice cream in hand, Mamoru was leaning over just about to kiss her. Usagi had closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss. She waited for a moment, but when nothing happened, Usagi opened her eyes. Beside her, was a beam of light and inside it was a short little girl with 2 pink pig tails.

"CHIBI-USA!" Usagi and Mamoru screamed together.

"She always has to ruin my time with my boyfriend." Usagi thought angrily.

"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked.

"Mom's letting me spend the summer holiday here!"

"Oh save me!" Usagi thought.

***

By evening, everyone had been notified that Chibi-usa had come back and there was even a little WELCOME BACK party going on at Rei's house.

"So Chibi-Usa, how long are you going to be here?" Minna-chan asked.

"The entire summer holiday! Mom said she'd let me stay because my grades were terrific."

"Something you definitely didn't inherit from your mother!" Rei insulted.

"Oh shut up Rei." Usagi snapped back.

"Hey, why doesn't Chibi-Usa join us at the spa tomorrow?" Setsuna suggested.

"Oh heck no!!" Usagi said.

"We are finally getting a chance for some girl time together, there is no way she is going to ruin it." Usagi thought.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mamoru agreed, "Then you could all get some girl time together."

"So it's settled," Makoto said, "Chibi-Usa comes with us to the spa tomorrow."

"Save me." Usagi pleaded in her head.

This story or any section of it may not be copied without permission the author. All rights go to ThePurityPrincess.


	2. Jacuzzi Dip

First up was a quick 10 minute dip in the jacuzzi. The girls all in a cute bathing suits walked down the steps into the jacuzzi. The heat emitting from the water soothed the skin of each of the girls.

"Ahhhhh, this is nice." Ami said with a smile on his face.

But the smile faded in a quick second. Chibi-Usa thought it would be mre fun to jump in. It was if a tsunami had hit the girls. Everyone was soaked from head to toe.

"Ugh, there's water in my mouth!!" Michiru said while spitting out all water she could.

"My hair is ruined!" Minna screamed.

Usagi sighed. "I expected this. Ugh. Wonder what will be next."

"Chibi-Usa, please don't jump into the jacuzzi." Setsuna requested.

"Why not!! It's fun, don't you think?"

"It's slightly disruptive. Why don't we all sit back and relax for a moment. Ok?" Ami said.

"Ok." Said Chibi-Usa, slightly disappointed.

Everyone sat back for a moment. It had been a while with all the monster they've had to deal with to just simply relax. But to Chibi-Usa, this just wasn't any fun. After about five minutes she started doggie paddling around. Water was splashing all over again. There rest of the girls were taking by total shock.

"What did we say about just relaxing?" Rei asked.

"But just sitting there is no fun. Are we just going to sit here the entire time?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes. That's the whole point, baka!" Usagi said annoyed.

"Can't we do something else then. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Can't you wait another five minutes? That's all that's left." Haruka asked.

"Awwwww! Cmon. Please no. Can we go do something now?" Chibi-Usa begged.

Usagi sighed. "Let's go guys. We're not going hear the end of this anyway.

As they all got out of the jacuzzi, Usagi picked up her phone.

**1 New Text**

_From Mamo-chan: So how's the spa day?_

Reply: So far, a disaster.


	3. Fatal Facial

Next up was a facial. Everyone was going to enjoy this...hopefully. Everyone sat in a 2 two rows of chairs facing each other. It began with them massaging our face for a quick minute, the apply a warm towel to the face. As they started apply creams and oils to the face, the girls finally got a chance to talk about normal teenage things. In the beginning they started to gossip about celebrities.

"I can't believe they broke up! They were so cute together!!" Minna said.

"Oh, she was such a drama queen. It was fated to happen." Usagi said.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean he had to cheat on her. He could have broken it off with her first." Haruka said.

"He cheated on her. You mean he kissed another woman?" Chibi-Usa said, quite shocked.

"Uhhhhh yea, I guess." Michiru said with a light laugh.

"Gossip is boring. I don't know what anyone's talking about. Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" Makoto asked.

"I dunno. What kinda of cute stickers we could buy after this." Chibi-Usa suggested.

Usagi may have been still a little childish but she was positively not into stickers anymore.

"But Chibi-Usa, we're not all into stickers."

"O c'mon please!!!" Chibi-Usa begged.

"Why don't we talk about something that we all have in common?" Ami suggested.

"Ami," Usagi said.

"Yea?" Ami replied.

"We only have 1 thing in common."

"Right..."

Usagi's phone buzzed. The screen said:

**1 New Text**

_From Mamoru: The spa day going any better?  
Reply: Can't find anything to talk about that includes Chibi-Usa.  
Mamoru: Movies, gossip, music?  
Reply: Already tried that. You forgot, she just got back. She has no idea what's going on.  
Mamoru: ...  
Mamoru: Stickers?  
Reply: Not happening._

With nothing they could all talk about, they sat through the facial in silence. Usagi took out her iPod, closed her eyes, and relaxed to some music.

"Usagi." A little voice said.

"Oh please no. Just ignore it. Just ignore it." Usagi thought.

"Usagi!' Said the little voice again, only a bit louder.

"Forget it, forget it. You can't here a thing."

"USAGI!!!!!"

Usagi sighed, removed her IPod and opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her. For a moment Usagi wondered why. Then she realized how loud her music was. For Chibi-Usa to scream loud enough, Usagi was amazed that the windows didn't shatter.

"What?" Said a very pissed Usagi.

"Can I listen, PLEASE?!!!!" Chibi-Usa pleaded.

"No Chibi-Usa, this is my iPod that I brought for me to listen to today. If you had wanted music you should've brought your own." Usagi said.

"But I didn't know that this would be so boring!!!"

"Sorry but no Chibi-Usa."

Usagi plugged iPod back into her ears and closed her eyes again. But she knew that Chibi-Usa was going to act up again.

**"USAGI!!!!"  
**  
"What Chibi-Usa?"

"I'm bored. Can I please listen to your iPod?!!!!"

Usagi looked at friends who looked so shocked and shaken from the huge earthquake Chibi-Usa voice had cause, she looked as if she had no choice. She took out her iPod and handed it to Chibi-Usa. Finally, she could relax. Usagi thought for a moment.

"Now that Chibi-Usa can't hear a thing through my iPod, why don't we go back to what we were talking about." Usagi suggested.

Everyone laughed for a quick sec. At least for the next 30 minutes they could relax and talk. But next up was the massage.


End file.
